


Only Fools Fall

by birdwrites



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwrites/pseuds/birdwrites
Summary: Shion is so absorbed in the book he’s reading that it’s hard for Nezumi not to watch, half in amusement and half in wonder.





	Only Fools Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ended up being so short! As usual, I don’t have a beta reader so I apologize for any errors!  
> Title from FOOLS by Troye Sivan

Shion’s been reading for what’s had to be two hours now, slowly working his way through the pages of some old classic he’d grabbed off the shelf of one of the many old bookcases filling the cramped room. It’s nothing particularly unusual, granted there aren’t a whole lot of activities to partake in once the sun slips beyond the horizon, but it’s the first time Nezumi has seen him this absorbed in a book. So, dinner duty subsequently falls on Nezumi with no debate needed. It’s not a big deal anyway, and he’s too intrigued by Shion’s intense concentration to feel annoyed about it.

 

The soup doesn’t take long to prepare given it’s just a few ingredients tossed together, though it feels longer with the time passing in silence. He saves his breath knowing it’ll be in vain and opts to poke Shion’s cheek with a spoon to get his attention, handing his portion over before getting to work scarfing down his own. The air is filled solely with the intermittent sounds of flipping paper and clanking spoons, and it feels like home. 

 

“You plan on finishing that tonight?” Nezumi asks finally. Shion just nods from his seat on the couch in response in welcome quiet. From what Nezumi can see from his spot on the bed the book doesn’t look to be that long, and judging by the ever shrinking number of pages Shion should be finished soon. Sinking lower, Nezumi nestles into the sheets for the night. 

 

He doesn’t sleep, though. 

 

There’s something soothing about the sound of Shion’s gentle exhales and the turn of a weathered page every few minutes. He’s not reading out loud (thankfully), but the rats are still diligently curled up on his stomach, rising and falling with each breath the boy takes. 

 

Nezumi COULD just pass out if he really wanted to. Sleeping in whatever condition you find yourself in comes with the territory when you’re on the outside, a talent everyone in the West District has gained out of necessity. But, right now, watching Shion’s eyes shine as they skim the pages of his book leaves him content. 

 

He’s sprawled out messily across the couch and facing the bed, one foot on the floor and one on the worn couch cushions. Warm skin glows in the dim light of the lantern resting nearby, dirty dishes placed haphazardly to the side.

 

 

 

Eventually Shion sets the book off to the side with a stretch, sending the rats scurrying off to make room. He yawns, standing up, and finally notices Nezumi watching him in a way so casual that only he could pull it off without dying of embarrassment. Pink stains Shion’s cheeks as he stumbles awkwardly over to the bed where Nezumi has already made room for him, peeling his socks and sweater off on the way. 

 

“Sorry for keeping you up, I’m glad you’re still awake though,” he mutters as he slips under the covers. Fingers brush, but no one makes an effort to move. 

 

“Don’t patronize me, idiot. If I really wanted to sleep I would.”

 

Shion giggles quietly in return. Nezumi swears he hears him mutter something, muffled by the blanket currently pulled up to his mouth, but doesn’t question it. 

 

“What were you reading?” he asks instead.It’s stupid, and he shouldn’t care. Maybe he’s just looking for an excuse to keep talking, the two of them. When did he become so soft?

 

“Romeo and Juliet! I figured it would be an interesting read, though I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel about the romance since, y-you know. You love Shakespeare, right? Have you read it?” Shion replies, peeling the covers away from his mouth to speak. 

 

“Of course I’ve read it! I’ve performed it.”

 

Shion claps his hands together excitedly at this knowledge even if he should’ve figured as much. At least he has the decency not to ask which part Nezumi, or Eve rather, had played. 

 

“Hey, Nezumi? What would you do if I told you I love you?”

 

 

 

Nezumi eloquently chokes on his own spit, all grace from his previous nonchalance lost. 

 

He finally tears his gaze away from the ceiling to meet Shion’s eyes and sees he’s gone completely red. Classic. He’d feel more smug about it if his own cheeks weren’t heating up and his heart pounding so hard it just might beat of his chest. 

 

“Eh? Don’t ask such stupid questions! Is this because you read Romeo and Juliet?” he barks, eyes clamping closed in annoyance and fatigue. 

 

“No, no! I mean, kind of, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while!” Shion says so earnestly that it’s painful. If Nezumi wasn’t so exhausted he would’ve had the energy to yell at him, so frowning must suffice for now. 

 

“Didn’t you read the end? They die, Shion. That’s what happens to people who are foolish enough to carry around emotional baggage in a world that’s split,” Nezumi manages to get out. 

 

 

The air is still for a few heavy minutes. Scooting his pale hand closer Shion links his pinky with Nezumi’s under the cover of darkness. His hand is rough pressed against Shion’s, and even if they won’t admit it, they both know they wouldn’t trade moments like these for the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Then maybe I’m a fool.”

 

Nezumi sighs. 

 

“You are. But maybe I’m a fool, too.”


End file.
